1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support, and more particularly to a support device for guiding a work piece into a working machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical working machines, particularly the wood working machines, such as planers, cutting machines, sewing machines, is required to be supplied with a long wood work piece. One free end of the work piece is normally held by another worker or simply supported by a table. However, the table may not be adjusted to different height for suitably supporting and supplying the work piece into the working machine.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional work piece support devices.